Greasy Love
by glindalovesshoes
Summary: When Regina's car breaks down in the middle of the road, she calles mechanic Robin Locklsey to repair it. 'Performance. Passion. Speed.' is his company's motto... and it's not only Regina's car who gets a taste of his abilities. / 1st curse AU / OQ / Part II UP NOW
1. Part I

A/N: Thanks to my amazing beta waterbaby and the FoodieHoodies! It's been a while since I started this, but it's finally time to get this baby rolling. It's a 2 shot and part 2 is going to be M rated ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Greasy Love (I)**

"Please don't. Come on, you stupid thing. Please. Do. Not. Give. Up. On. Me. Shit! Damn it!" Regina yells, frustrated, while slamming her hand onto the steering wheel of her old Mercedes Benz, whose motor gasps one last time before it finally goes out with a pang.

"Mommy, you said a bad word," Henry pipes up from the backseat of the car, his eyes wide and mouth slightly opened. A sigh escapes her, makes her close her eyes and rest her head against the top of the steering wheel. Shit. She did. She knows she shouldn't say words like this in front of her child; there is nothing to justify swearing, Henry is right - as always.

"I'm sorry, Henry. You're right, Mommy did say bad words. I promise it won't happen again."

"You have to put a nickel in the swear jar when we get home," he reminds her, grinning, and oh, yes, he is right, her little attentive prince.

"I will. You'll remind me of it, right?"

"Yes!" Henry cheers excitedly, because he knows very well that once the swear jar is full Mommy is going to take him for ice cream. The biggest sundae in the whole wide _world_. It's going to be awesome, Henry knows it. But it's only when Mommy swears. If he does so, a nickel is taken out again.

Regina's eyes are drawn to the watch on her right wrist. It's well past 5 pm on a Monday evening, it's cold with a hint of snow in the air and she wants to go home, have some dinner with Henry and rest after a hectic day at the office. But no, her stupid old car has given up on her. She swears if she still had her magic, she would crush this thing to LEGO sized pieces and then step on it! Well, maybe not step. That would hurt after all.

It started last week, when she'd least expected it. The Mercedes didn't turn on at the first try - sometimes it took two, maybe three. Then there were moments where it suddenly turned off while she was driving, but went back on right after she stopped and started it again. Graham told her to let Franklyn have a look at it (that was before they got into that stupid fight about their non-existent relationship and now she doesn't want to see the Sheriff anymore for a while). Then there were the noises. The noises which she ignored at first, but now figures she shouldn't have, otherwise she wouldn't be standing in the middle of Main Street with a broken car and - oh God, is that smoke coming out of the engine hood?

"Mommy, why's the car smoking?" Henry asks innocently.

Panic rises inside of her. She's seen the movies - knows it's impossible for cars to just explode or catch fire like this, but she won't take any chances with her five year-old boy in the backseat. So Regina unbuckles her seat belt and rushes out of the car to pull Henry out of his booster seat.

"It's okay, Henry, it's fine. The car just broke down, there's nothing to worry about."

"Mommy do we have to sleep on the street tonight? I think it's going to snow."

"What?" Regina asks. "No… No, Henry, we don't have to sleep on the street. Our house is just a couple of blocks down the road. Listen, I have to call the mechanic so he can go and get the car towed and then we will go home, okay?" Her son nods before he follows her to the nearest phone cell where she pulls out the phone book in order to find a number for the next mechanics store in town. Henry is right; it does start to snow. Awesome - who is going to tow her car in that sort of weather?

Once again, Regina wonders about the accuracy of the curse and is surprised to find not one, but two car repair shops here in Storybrooke. Well, it's a small town, but still. She first calls up Franklyn's car repair shop and garage, the one she purchased new tires at a few years ago, upset to find it closed already.

"Are you serious?! It's 5 pm on a _Monday_!" she yells into the phone, biting her tongue when she reminds herself Henry is right beside her. No more swear words today. However, she would call that guy up tomorrow and give him a run on his opening times during weekdays. There is no emergency call number whatsoever.

The next and last one on the list is actually a name that doesn't ring a bell _Robin Locksley, Car Repair._ ' _Passion. Performance. Speed_.' Well, that sounds… promising? She has no idea who the man is, but she swears if he doesn't have his shop open for her mayoral needs right now, she's going to make his life a living hell.

Regina dials the number, holds her breath, which she only releases after the call is picked up.

"Robin Locksley, at your service." Her mouth falls open at the greeting and she has to take a moment to collect herself.

"This is Mayor Mills." There was a pause at the other end of the line, before she could actually _hear_ the man smirk.

"M'lady. To what do I owe the pleasure? Has my plea concerning the street works and winter service to my building finally been approved?"

"What?" Regina blinks and then, oh, yes, she remembers! This insufferable man who turns up every year at the open council and asks for the field path toward his house to be tarred - and is shut down by her, because why should she bother to spend money on a road no one but him uses while there are other important matters which could use the investment.

She knows it's the _thief_. Robin Locksley is actually Robin Hood. Back in the Enchanted Forest, she would never ever have asked a thief for help. Well, now it was too late and damn it, they aren't in the Enchanted Forest anymore.

"I was asking if my road…"

"I know what you asked, th…" _Careful, Regina. You're the mayor_. "No, I'm calling because my car broke down on Main Street near the Rabbit Hole."

"Oh, that's a pity." There is silence on both sides.

"So?" She finally asks annoyed, not really in the mood for games right now because she has a toddler who needs to go home and have dinner.

"So what?" Robin says, innocently, which makes her so furious she would like to rip his heart out and crush it right on the spot.

"Are you gonna get your lazy ass over here and pick my car up or do I have to push it to your store?"

Henry cheered something about another nickel in the swear jar, stretching up his arm into a fist, while whipping from one side to the other with his hips. It was a little bit of an awkward dance, but pretty cute… Distracting.

"I'd like to see that happening," he chuckles, before he turns serious. "It's snowing."

"I am very aware of the weather conditions, Mr. Locksley since I _am outside_ , freezing my ass off."

There's a giggle from Henry in the background, and the chants of 'swear jar, swear jar' but she ignores it for now. Or would have if the thief hadn't picked up on it.

"Looks like Madam Mayor has to pay up."

"Excuse me?!"

A chuckle is all that follows. "Now I cannot pass up the request of a damsel in distress, can I? With a little luck I'll heat you up in no time."

"I'm not a… What the…?!"

"I'll be there in twenty minutes. Stay put."

"Just make it quick."

"I can assure you that I always take my time in order to do a very thorough and satisfying job." With this, he hangs up, leaving Regina fuming and seething with a slight tingle in her lower belly. Insufferable asshole. Who does he think he is?!

"Mommy?" Henry pipes up, tugging at her skirt. She looks down, the scowl on her face turning into a smile right away.

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"Is the menanic coming?"

"Mechanic," she corrects him immediately, "And yes baby, he's coming to pick the car up. We have to wait only a bit and then we will go home."

Henry looks at her before he nods, his tiny hands battering against her tight as if he was debating something. She crouches down, her hand ruffling his short brown hair, making him smile. God, how she loves his smile. His chubby little cheeks and the twinkle in his eyes make her weak every time she looks at him. Without another thought, Henry wraps his little arms around her neck and she presses him close. Oh, how she could hug her little prince all day.

"I love you, Henry," she whispers, pressing a kiss to his cheek, which he answers with a particularly wet Henry kiss.

"I love you, too, Mommy. It's two more nickels for the swear jar." It sure is. She sighs but laughs as he shows her his thumb and forefinger, giggling as she pokes his side with her thumb and forefinger, calling him a 'smartie'. With some effort she lifts him up and settles him onto her hip while leaning against the nearby lamp post, since she doesn't want to stay too close to the still slightly smoking car.

He's getting too heavy for her, she knows she won't be able to carry him much longer, but she doesn't want to admit her little boy is growing up so fast. Time used to take forever to pass. The time she was married to the king, the time she was busy hunting down Snow White, then the eighteen years of the curse she spent all alone… she felt like all of this took ages. But the four years she's spent with Henry? They seemed to have passed in the blink of an eye. Henry snuggles into her, while they both watch the snowflakes fall and melt on the ground.

"Are you cold, Sweetie?"

"No. Mommy, if the snow stays, can we build a snowman tomorrow?"

"Of course," Regina chuckles, pressing another kiss against his forehead.

It is only when Henry has almost fallen asleep on her numb arm that a forest green tow truck turns up. It stops right next to her broken car. A man gets out, dressed in a green overall, the same color of the car. A plain white tee is peeking out underneath it and there is a bit of grease on his face. Other than that, he is… quite attractive. Regina has to admit now that she finally takes the time to pay a little attention to him instead of immediately dismissing him like she does at the town meetings.

The light scruff, the blonde hair and with mischief sparkling in those blue eyes… yes, he is attractive, the sketch on the wanted paper in the Enchanted Forest doing him no justice. How come she has never paid attention to him before? Her eyes roam his body, starting at the bottom right to the top where she locks eyes with his. Oops.

"M'lady," he greets her with a smirk, a smirk she wishes she could wipe right off his face. But she's holding her son, dammit and well, maybe that's better anyway. She doesn't need Henry to see her wrath for the thief unfolding here.

"It's Mayor Mills," she spats through gritted teeth. Her mood is bad. It's freezing cold and the thief has taken _forever_ to get here.

"Yeah, you mentioned that once or twice. You're in need of a mechanic?"

"Would I have called otherwise?"

"I don't know, would you? I mean I left you my number multiple times hoping you would call back in order to tell me you granted my request, but unfortunately that never happened." The thief raises an eyebrow and she swears, if she had her magic right now, she would turn him into a toad as green as his damned overall. She is about to give him a piece of her mind when Henry stirs and looks up a bit confused, his eyes blinking curiously up at Robin.

"Mommy is this the mena.. mecha…"

"Mechanic," Regina helps him with a soft smile on her face. There are still some words and sounds he's struggling with, but for his age, her little prince has a considerable vocabulary.

"You can just call me Robin. And who's this little man?" Robin asks grinning.

"I'm Henry! Mommy, is he going to drive us home in his truck?" he asks excitedly, wriggling in her arms to be let down. Regina obliges, watching him carefully while he walks a few steps closer to the tow truck.

"I think we can walk, Henry." Even if she was living at the other end of town she would never _ever_ step one foot into that greasy car of his.

"But I'm cold." There are the puppy dog eyes. _Resist, Regina. Resist._

"It's not that far. I could do it," Robin offers with a smile toward Henry, who beams up at him, but Regina cuts him off immediately.

"That won't be necessary. I'll call a cab."

"I really wouldn't mind," he adds.

"Yeah, well I would," she shots back annoyed.

"Mommy, can we please drive home in the truck?" Henry pipes up, suddenly next to her, his arms wrapping around her legs. "Please, Mommy? Please!"

Regina knows if she looks down she will see her son's puppy dog eyes, which she can't resist. He's making her weak and she doesn't want to impute something to him, but he knows what power he has over her. "I'm sure Mr. Locksley is quite busy with our car and we don't want to keep him from doing his work, do we?"

"It's really no trouble. I can still give you a ride. Besides, if Henry is cold, I don't think you want to keep waiting here until you somehow get hold of a cab, right?" The glare he receives is deadly, but he just shrugs it off, gives her one of these insufferable smiles and scoops a cheering Henry up, when Regina finally presses out a forced 'ok'.

"Thank you, Mommy!"

"Now Henry, would you like to help me tow your car onto the truck?" Robin's gaze wanders over to her, questioning. Regina dismissively waves her hand while Robin gets Henry settled down right next to him on the truck. Regina piques at the inside of the messy truck and decides to burn her clothes should she ever make it home safely today. There's no way her washing machine will be able to get the dirt from the seats out of her expensive skirt and blazer. She stands in front of the open door, chewing her lip before she takes a deep breath and gets inside where she waits with Henry.

It's not _as_ dirty as she expected but not as clean as she would have hoped for either. The seats are dirty. There's a pack of cigarettes on the dashboard next to a few loose papers. A greasy rag where he probably wipes his hands off rests in the middle where the toolbox is and Regina quickly tells Henry to touch nothing, before his tiny hands can get hold of the dirty thing. The pine tree dangling from the rearview mirror makes the truck smell unpleasantly much like forest. It takes a while for Robin to get everything situated, but eventually he manages.

"… now Henry, if you press this button, the rope winch will pull your car up onto the truck. Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Henry grins, before he presses the button together with Robin. "Mommy, look!"

"Yes, sweetie. You're doing wonderfully."

"You're a real natural at this, Henry. Okay, everything is set. Are you ready to go home?"

"I want to drive the truck," Henry decides, but Regina scolds him with a sharp 'Henry'.

"I want to drive the truck, _please_?" the little boy asks once again which makes Regina smile. Well, at least he remembered some of his manners. Robin takes the chance to explain to him that he isn't old enough yet, but maybe in a few years when he has a license and his mother would allow it.

"You look like this ride is going to kill you," Robin muses the moment he starts the car and gives her a sideways glance. "I promise you, my truck has never let me down, not even in a weather like this."

"It's not the truck but rather your abilities I'm worried about."

"If you don't trust in my abilities, why call me?"

"Franklyn's was closed. I had no other option." He doesn't look too pleased with the answer but she's telling the truth, isn't she?

Robin clears his throat, throwing her a small sideways glance. "I promise you, I provide much better service than Franklyn in _all_ departments. I'm quite skilled and aim to please my customers. Even if I'm second choice." He cracks a charming smile her way.

"I'll see exactly how _pleasing_ your service will be once I get my car back - Henry please don't play with that rag!"

They make it home within ten minutes of driving, the snow now coming down heavily. Regina agrees to call him up tomorrow afternoon after Robin got the chance to take a look at the car. Henry insists on waving at the tow truck and Robin until he vanishes behind a street corner. Later that night, when she is tugging him in and just finished reading a story, Henry snuggles into his pillow.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, my little prince?"

"When I'm big I'm going to be a mechanic, just like Mr. Robin." _Never._ Regina bits her lip, tries to hold back a remark but then just smiles.

"Sure, honey. Whatever you like." He wanted to become a policeman yesterday and mayor the day before that, as well as an astronaut the week before. At least he decided to pursue Locksley's Storybrooke job rather than his Enchanted Forest persona. On the other hand, taking from the rich to give it to the poor would just be something she could see her little prince doing with his kind, believing heart.

Xxxxx

When Regina calls Robin the next day from the mayoral office, he picks up after the seventh ring. She is this close to hanging up and cursing him, when his breathless voice sounds from the other side of the line. "Robin Locksley's car repair. Passion, Performance, Speed, how may I help you?"

"First of all, you could work on your speed in picking up the phone," Regina greets him, a little annoyed. "Secondly, I hope your performance in fixing my car is a little better."

"How lovely hearing from you, Miss Mills."

"That's still Mayor Mills to you," Regina answers with a roll of her eyes. She shouldn't let that stupid man get to her like this, but she knows he does it on purpose. Any maybe, just maybe, deep down, she enjoys it. It's been a while since a man attracted this kind of attention from her. With Graham it's always… difficult to say the least.

"Of course," Robin answers. She can imagine his stupid, satisfied grin on the other end of the line.

"Are you done with my car?"

"Cutting straight to the chase."

With a roll of her eyes she explains. "I don't have the time for childish games, Mr. Locksley. I need my car." She had to call Sidney to give her a ride to work this morning and probably would have to call him again to drop her off at Robin's garage if she didn't want to pay for a cab. As it turned out, the cab company was run by some of Snow White's seven dirt diggers and she would not set a damn foot into one of their vehicles, much less pay for their service.

"I should be done by this afternoon. This car is a piece of work."

"If you keep on insulting my car Mr. Locksley, your proposal to prepare the road leading to your house which has just made its way to the bottom of my pile of paperwork for the next month will wander straight into the garbage." She's smirking now, knows that she is holding him in her hand and enjoys the teasing.

"With a piece of work I meant challenging, Miss Mills. I like a good challenge."

"It's Mayor Mills to you! And you should stop playing with fire, Mr. Locksley. You're this close to burning your fingers." If he knew who he was talking to, he would know she means it literally. Oh was would she not give to send a small fireball his way for messing with her.

"I can handle your hot iron. I'll expect you this afternoon, Regina. My address is on my proposal." With this he hangs up, leaving her fuming and fire spitting, her indignation about his impertinence clearly visible. She throws the speaker onto the phone before pulling out his ridiculous proposal from the bottom of her pile. The tug is so rough it makes her pile tumble over, scattering all the files on the floor. Her temper has reached its high point now and she swears that if her damn car isn't ready when she sets foot into the stick shooting forest pooper's garage, she's going to shove his wrenches up his bum.

Angrily, she collects the files from the floor and tries everything in order to not think of him for the rest of the noon and afternoon. She finds a bit of distraction in her paperwork and when she calls Henry's nanny in order to pick her little boy up from daycare. Sidney had offered, but she'd politely declined. It's not like she doesn't trust the genie around Henry, but she knows he's only interested in her son for her sake, not for Henry's. And Henry doesn't particularly like him either. So when she'd published an announcement in the Storybrooke Mirror two years ago and a certain Miss Mary Poppins had answered with an impeccable resume, she'd hired the woman as his part-time nanny for the days she had to work late or an evening she would spend with Graham once or twice a month. Henry loved her and Miss Poppins was discreet, well, she was paid to be. Nobody needed to know about her little arrangement with the sheriff.

Sidney shows up ten minutes early, just like she's expected, dropping a takeout bag with her favorite farmer's salad from Granny's on her desk. As thoughtful as the gesture is, Regina doesn't want to eat while he's lingering around, so she stashes the proposal she is working on back into the folder and grabs her coat, telling him she'll eat it at home.

The genie is obviously bitter that she doesn't want to wait, but he swallows it with a smile, before he escorts her out to his car. It's snowing again, much to Regina's annoyance, because she has no idea if they will even make it to the thief's garage when the streets are impassable.

She is proven right. Sidney's car is not made for the weather and gives in halfway, when the wheels start spinning on the icy road and instead of bringing them forward, the car skids sideways. The snow is picking up now, covering the windshield almost faster than the wipers are able to clear it. They're in the middle of a road leading into the forest - how fitting - and when the car finally gets stuck, in one of the snow covered potholes of the road, Regina has finally had enough.

It's unfair to yell at Sidney, unfair to call him "an idiot and incapable of doing anything", because he does a lot for her, but she's had a really bad day, she's annoyed, not looking forward to see the damn mechanic and she just wants her stupid car in order to get back home to her son.

"I'll walk!" Regina declares furiously, leaving Sidney alone in his car, waiting for Franklyn's to tow him back to the city, because no, he's not under any circumstance going to call Robin Locksley, no matter how close they are to his house. And yes, maybe five minutes ago walking seems to have been a good idea, but she's wearing heels and there is ice everywhere, making it extremely slippery wherever she steps. Regina turns around, but she cannot even see Sidney's car anymore, so she might as well make it all the way down to Robin's garage.

Oh how she wishes she could just teleport herself, or throw a fireball to melt a lane through the snow, but she's stuck in the middle of the forest on a snowy road with no flashlight. The snow is bright, she can't really see though since the snowflakes seem to be as big as quarter coins. A while ago, Regina has read something about 'karma', that thing that comes to bite you in the butt for all the bad things you did in the past. Well, this situation could definitely be described as karma.


	2. Part II

**A/N: Here you go... Thanks so so much for all your reviews! WOW. You're incredible! I never anticipated that when I posted the first part. I'm curious what kind of reaction this one will get...**

 **Biggest hugs to Shay, Miles, Jen and the best beta in the world... ALEX**

* * *

 **Greasy Love Part II**

Fixing her car is more of an issue than he had first thought, but he's getting close to finishing it. An old model like this - not that there are any new ones in this town anyway - is a piece of work. Like car, like owner is what he thinks while changing the oil and a few other things Regina must have let slip over the years. He'll charge her extra for this, just to annoy her. There are only a few buttons he has to push to make this woman explode like a bomb and oh, how much he loves to annoy her. A smile graces his features as he puts the last few pieces in place, wipes his hands with a greasy cloth and drowns the rest of the cooling water bottle. He is sweating from working so hard on the mayor's car and the fact the heater is running full force, and has turned the garage into a bit of a sauna right now, isn't helping much either.

A cool whiff catches his neck, makes the hairs rise uncomfortably. Robin turns around in surprise, his teeth catching his lower lip as he watches a dripping mayor shove the garage's heavy door closed behind her. She looks annoyed, a deep frown gracing the space between her eyebrows, and there's a vein popping out on her forehead. Her lips are icy blue, her body slightly shivering, as she leans with her back against the garage door, taking a few deep breaths with her eyes closed. Her mascara is slightly smeared and her hair is beginning to curl slightly. Just from her facial expression, Robin can tell she's not in a good mood at all, which manifests by looking at the way she's carefully trying to collect herself.

Inside, he's debating whether to push or take pity on the woman who is standing there, dripping, cold, shivering. Has she walked all the way here in this weather? She must be mad! Why didn't she call him? As if she heard him, Regina's eyes shot open, taking in the garage and the man who is staring at her quite openly.

"I see you found my little garage?" Robin is just joking, giving her a light conversation opener to which she can respond however she likes, but she doesn't smile, looks too exhausted to banter with him. Too bad.

"Is my car ready?"

"Ready to go, Madame."

"Good. I need to get home to my son." Of course. Henry. She stalks over to the Mercedes, leaving a trail of little puddles wherever she steps.

"Regina, I don't think you should go anywhere in this weather." Robin points at the window, that shows darkness blurred with huge snowflakes. "You're wet, you're freezing. You're going to be sick if you don't change out of your clothes…"

"And hang out on the work bench over there like one of your pin-up calendar girls?" She spits out annoyed, her shaking finger pointing over to the wall next to the clock at the very calendar she's been talking about. "No thank you. I'd like to take my car and go home, Mr. Locksley."

"I was only… You know what actually, never mind!" God, this insufferable woman! He is only trying to be nice here! But fine, let her catch pneumonia by driving home in her damn wet clothes. With a quick move, Robin shuts down the hood of the Mercedes, throwing the cloth resting on the roof aside, before he heads over to the garage gate and pushes it open.

Cold air comes breezing inside the garage, carrying snowflakes with it. Regina gets into the car, hammering the door closed. He doesn't know why she's so pissed. The snow is not his fault, the fact her car broke down and he picked up when she called is not his damn fault! What is wrong with this woman? Why is she being a bold and audacious bitch? Does that come with the job description as mayor?

Regina starts the engine and shifts the stick. Robin is happy to hear the engine is purring like a cat… at first. Just as she hits the gas and the engine huffs and puffs and just when she's a few meters down the road, it gives up. Shit. This did not go as planned.

Calm, Regina tries to stay calm even though she is shivering with anger. Maybe it is the cold, too, but lord, she wants to rip the incompetent thief's head off, seize him, burn him - maybe not in that particular order - and get home to her son. Yes, Miss Poppins is taking good care of him, she knows he's safe where he is, but he's her baby boy, and… _Calm, stay calm Regina. Control your anger, breathe. It's going to be okay._

In the rearview mirror she can see how the thief watches her, his facial expression more than pained. Back in the days she would have snapped his neck with a wave of her hand, but she is not that person anymore. She is trying to be good for her son and if this is how karma is paying her back, then so be it. So Regina surprises herself when she takes a deep breath, gets out of the car, slams the door shut and walks over to Robin with her hand pointed accusingly at her Mercedes.

"This is what I call a minus ten in terms of performance, Mr. Locksley! I thought you said you fixed it! What the hell is this?"

The man looks at her baffled. He's shaking his head, obviously confused and annoyed the car is making so much trouble. "I'm sorry."

"Well your 'I'm sorry' will not get me home to my son, will it? You better fix this, Mr. Locksley, or I will shut down your poor excuse of a garage myself once I'm back in my office."

Nodding, Robin walks over to the car and loosens the hand brake. With a bit of effort he starts pushing the car back to the garage, but the snow is slippery and wet, not giving him enough hold on his footing.

Regina is standing there, freezing, her hands rubbing up and down her wet coat. She is watching how the mechanic fails to push her car back inside and for a moment considers helping him push. But no, she's a Queen and a bit more refined. Of course she has no qualms digging in the dirt at the playground or the garden with Henry, but she's not going to dirty her hands while helping Mr. Incompetent push her car back inside.

After a few minutes he seems to have given up though. Whether it's sweat or water running down his face she cannot say, but his skin is red from exhaustion. He looks at her for a moment, considering something before he shakes his head, announcing: "I have to tow it inside with the rope. You should come, too. You're going to catch death out here."

Regina follows him inside, clearly defeated. The fact she doesn't snap at him or argue shows how exhausted she is. Nobody is going to come here in this weather to pick her up, no. Even if… it would be way too dangerous to get back. She is stuck here with the thief in a snowstorm. And since she hasn't given the 'go' on the stick shooter's proposal for the street to his garage to be cleared of snow by public snow ploughs this afternoon, getting back home tomorrow won't be any easier. Congratulations, Regina. Mother would be proud.

She takes the old bone of a cellphone out of her purse, annoyed to see the battery has given up. "Do you have a phone?" she asks once they're back inside the garage, where Robin is attaching an extension rope to the towrope.

He looks up confused but as she points out she's out of battery, he points toward a green door that possibly leads inside the house. On the right hand side is a dark blue old telephone with a rotary dial pad. Regina nods her thanks and walks over, while Robin lays out the rope in order to tow the car back inside. She knows her phone number by heart, dialing the numbers seems to take forever though. There is a sizzling noise coming from the line - probably due to the storm. She's lucky the line is not dead… yet. Perhaps she should really invest some money into one of these new portable flip phone devices she saw advertised on commercials the few rare times she watched TV.

It takes a few rings before someone picks up the line. It's Miss Poppins, who greets Regina and listens to her situation intently, before reassuring her she has nothing else tonight and will take care of Henry. This woman is a true godsend. Before they hang up, Regina asks for her to bring Henry to the phone so she can tell him goodnight and reassure him she is fine. He gets scared so easily her little prince.

"Mommy is at Mr. Locksley's and can't come home because of the snow, honey."

"So you'll stay there? Like a sleep-over?"

Regina chuckles slightly. This man is the last person she ever would have thought she'd spend a night with. "Yes, like a sleep-over. You be good for Miss Poppins, okay, Henry?"

"Yes," her little boy answers eagerly. "But you will be back tomorrow, right?"

"I will. And I'll read you two stories tomorrow night because we are missing tonight, okay? Good night, my little prince. I love you. Sweet dreams." She sends him an audible kiss through the speaker, waiting for him to do the same.

"Goodnight, Mommy. Love you." Her heart clenches as he hangs up and the line goes silent. It still hits her unexpected sometimes when her little boy tells her he loves her. Apart from Daniel and her father, no one ever told her, no one ever loved her. Now, there was a precious little boy waiting for her at home who will hopefully never know what kind of person she is… was.

"Are you okay?" His voice startles her, making her twirl around to find Robin standing closer than anticipated.

"What?"

"I was asking if you're okay. You look upset."

Regina rolls her eyes at him. How perceptive. Why does he care anyway?

"I was just talking to my son and won't be able to get back home to him tonight because of your incapability at your craft. Where'd you win a license for this business anyway? The lottery?" It is a low blow and she knows it. The curse has given him false memories, a job and everything. How can she blame him?

Robin sighs. He doesn't look like he's got the energy left to fight with her, not now that he's soaked by the weather as well just like she is. "We should get changed. You've been in these wet clothes for far too long and I don't think it's healthy to keep wearing them."

She's staring at him with her mouth open while he walks over toward her. What the hell? "Which chapter of pick-up-lines-for-dummies told you this one would be a good idea? I am not going to undress here in front of you. I'd rather die of pneumonia."

Rolling his eyes, Robin opens the door, which apparently leads inside the house. "Don't be ridiculous Regina. I have a dryer where you can put your wet clothes in and they should be done in an hour. I'm not asking you to sprawl out on the hood naked - even though I wouldn't mind you doing that the slightest -"

Her mouth drops open at his casual remark, but Robin ignores it and continues. "I'm asking you to change into dry clothes because, for some reason - believe it or not - I care whether you get sick. Henry doesn't have a father, I'd hate for him to lose his mother, too." Without another word he leaves her, while he steps inside, leaving the woman pouting behind him.

Even though she's debating what to do, she hates to admit the thief is right. She will get sick if she stays in these clothes and as mayor, being out of the office is something she should clearly avoid, especially now that the year is almost over. There are too many things to do; she can't afford to be sick, not when the town is supposed to be running smoothly.

"Are you coming?" Robin calls from the inside and with a defeated huff, Regina follows.

The door leads right into the messy kitchen, which she eyes with a wrinkled nose. It's not dirty, just... messy. The dishes from today don't look like they have been touched and the table is full of newspapers and other paperwork regarding the garage. Does this man not know how to keep things in order? Her eyes fall toward the fridge. It's filled with hand-drawn pictures and magnets, mostly colorful scrawls. There are a few pictures, too, of a little boy and maybe the thief as far as she can make out, but before she's able to step any closer, Robin calls for her attention. Interesting.

"Bathroom is down the hall, there is a basket with fresh laundry and towels on the washing machine. You can pick something from there. If you need anything else, let me know. I'll be upstairs to change and then back outside in the garage." He's standing in the hallway, rubbing his hair dry with a towel. Damn this man. Damn that him being so attractive does things to her… Thankfully, it doesn't take long for her to put her mask back into place.

"There better be something without moth holes and grease stains," she says as she passes him.

"You know, a simple 'thank you' would suffice!"

Regina shuts the door in his face. With an exhausted huff she slumps against it, her head banging against the wood in a quiet 'thud'. Taking a few moments to calm herself, she finally opens her eyes and looks around. The bathroom is decent sized, but as messy as the kitchen. _Men_ , Regina thinks annoyed before she pushes herself away from the door in order to check out said laundry basket. _Let's get this over with._

Xxxxx

"I look ridiculous. I can't believe I'm wearing this," Regina mutters as she steps back into the garage, hands tugged into the pockets of her dark blue, far too big overall which she's wearing over a bright white shirt. She could fit in there perhaps twice and despite her attempts to tug the Velcro closer at her waist, she feels like she's drowning. Great, perfect. She's a queen and looks like a peasant in the thief's damn work clothes. But her things are dripping wet and the dryer will take a while to finish off the dress, while her bra and underwear will take even longer to get dry because there is no way she will put her expensive underwear into the dryer without a proper laundry bag.

Annoyed, Regina blows one of the curls out of her face - of course it was too much to ask for the backwoodsman to have a flat iron in his bathroom - and now her hair looks like Big Bird's afro from the Sesame Street. That's at least what Henry has compared her to a few months ago when he came to wake her one morning. Well thank you very much. Regina doesn't like to feel like this, to look like this - vulnerable. With Henry, it's a different matter. When they're out and about on the playground she might wear a simple pair of jeans with a well-fitted shirt or top depending on the season, but she never leaves the house looking anything but confident. Her clothes and makeup are part of her amour, bestow power upon her. Feeling sexy makes her feel powerful and she's learned to use her sex appeal to her advantage and as a weapon in the Enchanted Forest. A bit of magic could have fixed her up in no time and it's one of these moments when she misses it the most.

It doesn't matter now though. Taking a deep breath, she straightens her back, raises her chin and tries to look as confident as she can in her temporary outfit. And maybe, just maybe it can't be as bad as she thinks when she looks at the thief, who drops the spanner he's holding. It lands on his foot, making him wince, jump up and hit his head on the hood. The whole combination is so comical, Regina can't but let out a short snort. She doesn't feel pity for the thief, not when he's looking at her like that with his eyes wide and mouth open.

Regina has seen this look on many men's faces however she wonders how he can be looking at her like that when she's wearing the most unsexy combo ever since she disguised herself as peasant Wilma in order to find Snow White. Robin is rubbing the spot where he hit his head on the hood, mumbling, no, more likely stammering something that she doesn't understand at all.

"Never seen a woman in an overall before, you mafflard?" Regina grins, stepping closer while intentionally swaying her hips from side to side. When he doesn't answer, when he keeps staring, she grows a little self-conscious, her arms crossing in front of her chest. "Mr. Locksley?"

Robin is shaking his head with his eyes closed as if trying to collect his thoughts and wake up from whatever daydream he was just in. "I… see you found something?"

"My dress and coat are in the dryer," is all she answers, because what else was she supposed to find? His sweatpants would just slip down her hips and she did not under any circumstance want to try on one of his slips.

"Good," Robin mumbles as he turns back toward the car. Regina slides closer in the too large Birkenstocks she found next to the dryer.

"So… did you spend all the time kicking your heels or have you actually found the problem?"

"I keep finding things which need to be fixed. If you'd actually stuck to a yearly check-up, your car wouldn't be the clunker it is right how. When was the last time this thing has seen a garage from the inside? Twenty-five years or so?"

The answer is twenty-three, thinking of when she enacted the curse, but that really doesn't matter right now. How dare he. She has not been given fake memories like everyone else. She had no idea about how to work a stove, how to drive a car, how to work a telephone. Regina had to learn how to do all these things on her own, had to take care of herself. How would she know she is supposed to bring her car to a yearly check-up? The damn thing has never shown any sign of malfunction in the past years and if it did, Franklin fixed it. So how dare this damned wood piddler insult her _and_ her car for the umpteenth time today!?

"Maybe you're just incapable of doing your damn job, Mr. Locksley." She steps forward to take a look under the hood. Not that there is any chance she could see what's wrong, but he doesn't know that, right. "Where's the problem to fix a few loose screws, exchange the… spark plug and do an... oil change?"

"Oh, so now you're the expert?" He hands her the screwdriver as well as the screw he is holding and steps aside. "I wouldn't want to be in your way when you work your magic."

Regina looks up, an eyebrow raised toward him. She has no idea what to do, takes the screwdriver in one hand while twirling the screw between her fingers. What is she supposed to do with this? It's not like she hasn't screwed something together before, has she…? Not that she can remember unfortunately. Damn it. Sighing, she turns toward the hood looking at the muss of pipes, cables and weird looking auto parts she can't identify.

"It's going over there," Robin points out amused, his finger pointing toward a little hole on the left-hand side.

"I know."

"I don't think so." Suddenly, he is behind her, guiding her hands toward the hole where the screw is supposed to go. His hands are warm, still clean and not as greasy as they were when she came here this afternoon. He smells like oil, a little bit of sweat and forest, probably from the little tree air refresher he keeps in his car. Interesting. Even though she doesn't want to admit it, his touch does things to her, lets the soft blonde hairs on her arms rise and her insides tingle. Regina closes her eyes, taking a deep breath, while Robin fastens the screw with two fingers before he puts his hand upon the one in which she's holding the screwdriver.

"It's a small one, we have to be gentle."

Her hum of approval is audible to him and she can feel his breath on her neck where he is peeking above her shoulder. And gentle he is, the way his hand rests above hers, while the other one is holding on for support on the side. He's almost a foot taller than her, especially now that she's discarded her heels for a pair of too loose Birkenstocks.

"Who knew a mechanic prefers it the gentle way?"

"Who knew the mayor has no qualms in getting her hands dirty? Do I see a change of profession coming?" he counters and she can practically feel his grin against her cheek.

"In your dreams," Regina snickers.

"Oh believe me… In my dreams we do much dirtier things than this..."

As his hot breath hits her neck, she lets her head fall to the side, exposing her flesh to him. Her eyes are closed, her lower lip is caught between her teeth and the moment his lips press against her skin, she sinks back against him. Tiny kisses are scattered against her neck and shoulder, while his hand continues to twirl the screwdriver Regina has long forgotten. They're surprisingly soft, a good contrast to his scratchy beard, but then it's the mix she thinks turns her on the most. She exhales a shaky breath, one hand holds onto the car for support because the second he adds his tongue she feels her knees start to shake.

What is happening? Why is she reacting like this? Whenever she is with Graham, she is the bold, dominant one, and the one in control. Why can the simple touch of this man make her knees go weak and heart skip a beat?

The screw must be screwed tight already because Robin gently takes the screwdriver away from her and lets it fall to the floor. "Well done, Madam Mayor, now let's move on to a more enjoyable version."

Regina lets out a moan when he sucks at the spot - how did he even find it? - on her neck. Her bum rubs against his front and the hand he was holding the screwdriver with, suddenly flutters up on her thigh, scratching along the fabric of the overall, dangerously close to where she's growing wetter every second.

"You're gorgeous," he hums against her skin, his mouth continuing to suck and nibble and lick and her hand covers his in order to brush it closer against her middle so she'll get some friction. He rubs his front against her while his hand presses into her middle. She wants to get out of these clothes, wants to feel his hands, wants to… It's like he read her thoughts because the hand he used for support on the car is now unhooking the braces of her overall while brushing against her breasts through the thin fabric of the shit.

"Touch me," she mumbles, her eyes now open because she cannot wait to see his face when he finds out she ditched her underwear to dry.

The overall slides to the floor, revealing her butt and creamy thighs to him in all their glory. A surprised groan escapes him when his hand wanders back to her middle and he realizes she is wearing nothing underneath the overall, is naked as the day she was born. The smirk on Regina's face is evident as she sees his lust spiked eyes. In a quick move he pulls her backward, making her yelp, but before she can complain, he shuts the hood closed and presses her against is.

She props herself up on the hood with her hands, steadying herself by leaning a bit forward, while Robin's hands devoutly caress the curve of her ass. He cups both cheeks with his hands before he squeezes them simultaneously. Regina can't help but smile victoriously at the thief's gesture and even more so, when she can feel him dropping on his knees behind her. So far, she's been able to bring every man to his knees and this one would be no different. Hopefully his sexual performance would be better than his skills as a mechanic.

It seems like her butt has completely mesmerized him because he cannot seem to let go of it. Instead, his hands are kneading it while his mouth varies between licks and kisses. Robin is spreading her cheeks, burying his face in there. She lets out a gasp; surprised at his boldness and the way his tongue sweeps from the almost very front, to the very back. The approving hum combines with the smacking sound he gives, makes her insides flutter and wonder about the last time Graham treated her this delicately at their weekly 'council meetings'. She cannot remember.

If Graham is having a good day he can make her come maybe once without her having to rub herself to orgasm - even though these ones _are_ the better ones. With the thief here, she's excited to see what the night is going to have in store for them. Being fucked against the hood of her own car is definitely not what she had in mind when she came here.

Robin moves one hand down to the hollow of her knee, pressing lightly against it and then Regina lifts it up to rest it on the hood of her car so he can have better access.

"God, you're delicious. So delicious," he mumbles, before he repeats the move of his tongue, pausing at her entrance for a moment to give her a good, long suck. "So wet already, Regina. I'm gonna make you come with my mouth, I'm gonna eat you out..."

"Please," she whimpers, her hands shaking slightly as she grasps onto the hood for steadiness.

"... and then I will kiss you and you're going to taste yourself on my tongue."

"God…"

"Do you like that, Regina?" His thumb has found her clit now, rubbing against it in firm circles in just the right tempo and damn, his hands are gold... "Do you like to taste yourself after you come on my tongue?"

"Yes. Yes!"

And he's on her, teasing her entrance with his tongue, pressing it against her walls, while the thumb of his free hand is pressing firmly against her butthole. She wonders if he's bold enough to slip it inside, wonders if he'll ask for permission or just go with whatever her body tells him. Nevertheless, it feels good, so good, the pressure on three different very sensitive points. Her eyes are closed, focused on steadying herself against the cool metal. Good, it feels so good and is making her all warm and worked up, almost sweaty after the escapade in the snowstorm outside.

She can hear nothing but his smacking sounds and their combined groans. It's like he's feasting on her, cherishing every drop she gives him when at the same time he replaces his tongue with the thumb that's rubbing her clit in order to keep her skin wet enough. Regina is trying to control herself, can feel her muscles tense while her body is building up the inevitable. Yes, it's going to be one of the good ones, one that makes her whole body shake, squirm and pant and…

"Fuck… Robin." Suddenly he stops, which is met by a protesting whine. The glare she throws down over her shoulder makes him chuckle.

"That's the first time you called me by my name, Madam Mayor."

"If you keep on denying me my orgasm, I have to start wondering if your ' _Passion, Performance, Speed_ ' slogan is only there to mislead your customers…"

Without another word he's on her again, clearly having swallowed the bait she threw at him. Regina has to admit she's good at challenging a man's ego and the way he's replaced his tongue with one, two, fuck he's adding three of his fingers now while his thumb has increased the speed on her clit shows her how eager he is to prove her right.

Even though it usually takes her a while to get back to where she was after an interruption, with the thief it seems he can make her pick up right where she left. Fuck, she's close. And fuck, his fingers are curling inside of her, looking for the spot. She knows if he finds it it'll make her come undone in seconds. A hiss escapes her when he hits home and she can practically feel his smug smile against her cheek.

"Fuck!" Her hands give in and she has to support herself with her elbows now because it's too much, it's just too much when his middle finger is pressing against her g-spot and his thumb is rubbing her clit and fuck, she's gonna, she's gonna…

"Yes! Fuck yes, oh god, don't stop, don't… fuck!" Shaking, her whole body is shaking, overwhelmed by the orgasm which is crashing down on her. It's hard to keep her one leg on the hood to give him the access, when her other one is giving in. Regina has no control over her muscles, because he pumps and pumps and one wave follows another, makes her mouth go dry as she's panting.

There's an unexpected flicker of the lights and suddenly, they're surrounded by darkness. Regina can't move, is busy catching her breath when she hears Robin curse.

"Are you okay?"

"More than okay," she rasps with a dry throat, slipping her leg back down to steady herself. Robin is standing up now, his hands resting on her hips while his mouth is peppering a few kisses against her shoulder blades.

"It must be a power outage because of the snow. Perhaps a tree has fallen down and cut one of the power lines. Stay here, love. I'll be right back."

The woman doesn't answer when his warm hands leave her body. Instead, she hopes someone in the town will turn on the generator so people will be provided with power in case the whole town is affected. If it's just the garage she doesn't really care, but she'd hate for her people to be without power. The hospital has its own generator, a few households might as well, but…

A rumble, followed by a hiss makes her flinch. "Robin?"

"It's all good, I just need to find the oil lamp I'm keeping for emergencies like this. It must be here somewhere… Don't move, I'm not done with you just yet." He sounds frustrated. Well, she is too even though she got one off already. He's good, much better than she would have ever given him credit for. The damn power outage interrupted their play and it has just started and if he works his cock at least half as good as his mouth and fingers… She's in for a satisfying night.

Smirking, Regina lifts the shirt she's still wearing off her body and carelessly tosses it aside hopefully close to somewhere her overall is lying. They shouldn't waste time with casualties here. Then, she gives herself a little push until she's sitting on the hood of her Mercedes, propped up on her elbows, while her legs are dangling down on the side. With a quick move, her hand brushes through her hair in an attempt to make it look mussed up in a sexy kind of way just in time to see a golden shine appear close to the wall where the workbench is. Seems like the thief must have found the lamp.

When Robin comes back it seems like she isn't the only one who has gotten rid of some clothing. His torso is bare, shining golden in the dim light of the oil lamp. He stops a few feet away from the car when her contours become clear to him, swallowing hard. She is a vision, the way she is lying there on the hood of her car, creamy glowing skin, hair all mussed up. The way he is looking at her, so starstruck and hungry at the same time makes Regina blush. Mission accomplished, it seems.

Robin puts the lamp onto the nearby die cart, before he steps closer, his eyes still taking her in. He's obviously ogling her, eyes for now fixed on the swell of her breast. She can't help but grin when he absently licks his lips.

"Regina…" he whispers, now catching her eyes. She opens her legs for him to step inside which he does willingly. Hands caress her thighs, run over her hipbones up her stomach to her breasts that he cups with such caution she wonders if he thinks they might break if he squeezes them. When Robin flickers his thumb over her nipples, she closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his delicate touch that makes her squirm. How does he do it? How can his touch do these things to her…? Damn, she wants his mouth on her breast, wants him to suck and nibble and squeeze while he fucks her into oblivion.

"Gorgeous. You're a sin, Regina." His hands leave her, resulting in her opening her eyes with an accusing glance. "Good thing I've never said no to sinning."

He flickers his fingers against her clit, making her whole body jump at the sensation. "Shit, yes!"

In a swift move his pants fall to the floor and his erection springs free, brushing against her thigh. He gives himself a few lazy pumps, grinning when he sees what her eyes are looking at.

Due to the dim light she can only see the contours but that's enough to make her mouth go dry. The thief looks good. She doesn't know what she expected, but definitely not this. Or perhaps she did? His body is toned, his muscles defined. Of course he is, he's got a hard working job in the garage here. Lifting and dropping tires and heavy auto parts is for sure a good daily workout. That he's good with his hands she's already experienced first hand, but a quick look to his slightly curved cock lets her walls squeeze in anticipation. It's not like he's exceptionally long - she doesn't like it anyway, it sometimes makes her uncomfortable - but he's got a good length and he's _thick_ , fuck, thick and curved and hard and looks smooth by the way Robin is pumping himself and spreading the precum.

"Shit, wait," he mumbles, reaching for his pants. She knows what he's up to, knows he wants to grab a condom or something, but she's quick to lean up.

"It's okay, I'm on birth control." It's not true, it's a lie, but she will not tell him she's barren or that due to the stagnancy of the timeline her body doesn't change and she wouldn't be able to get pregnant anyway.

"Are you sure?" Robin asks. Regina wants to laugh, is mildly touched by his concern but mostly because she is not used to men acting so responsible and caring when it comes to sex. Graham definitely isn't. With him it's a business, with the thief… well that's something she doesn't want to think about right now. Speaking of, he's still waiting for her answer.

"Yes, I am sure. Go hard. Do you need instructions or do you think… fuck…" She's groaning when he slips two fingers inside to check if she's ready, gracing her with a knowing smirk but doesn't say anything. He better not.

Curling them once, twice, exactly the way she likes it, he removes him fingers and brushes her thighs a little so she opens them wider. How come she reacts to his touch like a tiger to its trainer? She doesn't know, and right now, she doesn't really care either because all she can think of right now is them, together.

Positioning himself in front of her entrance he searches for one last reassuring look, which she gives him by nodding. And then he slips inside; drawing a noise from her she isn't really sure she was capable of. It's been awhile since her muscles stretched this deliciously around a cock. Robin feels so different from Graham, so right, for a moment she wants to believe he was just made for her.

"You're so wet, Regina… So wet and tight… I can't wait to feel you come around my cock." His voice is husky, heavy in her ear. Good then, because she cannot wait for him to make her come either. Tonight is going to be good… Maybe it's fate, the way things happened today with the broken car, the snowstorm and the power outage. Or maybe for once karma is on her side. Never mind.

Regina doesn't know what he's waiting for, wonders if he thinks she needs time to adjust to his cock, but she's fine, she doesn't need time, she wants him to fuck her. Hard. Has she not been clear? Does he need telling again? Does he enjoy making her wait while she's all ready and riled up and excited?

Her arms wrap around his shoulders, hands closing behind his neck. Their foreheads are resting against each other, their warm breaths caressing each other's faces. It's intimate, almost sweet, but she's not used to this, doesn't know how to handle a genuinely caring lover, so she does what she does best. Order.

"Fuck me, Robin. Now."

But Robin simply stares at her pondering something, hands resting on her hips. Suddenly, his dimples are full on display, almost mischievously and the moment he catches her lips with his for the first time since they started all this catches her completely off guard. It's over before she even realizes it, a flush of cool air brushes against her skin, making her shiver. There must be a little gap somewhere, which let the cold air from outside in. She doesn't think about it any longer is confused though when the thief is breathing heavily, his hands letting go of her as if he got burned.

"Robin…?" she asks tentative, her hands loosening in order to squeeze his biceps, surprised to find his muscles tense. "Are you okay?"

He doesn't say anything, just stares at her in the orange light of the oil lamp. There is something in his eyes, something below the lust she can't decipher, something dark, the moment he starts moving though, she doesn't really care. There is only one thing her mind can focus on now and that's pleasure.

In a swift move, he pulls out and slides himself back in right to the hilt. A muffled scream escapes her, the way she has her face pressed against the crook of his neck, but he pushes her away from him back onto the hood. She catches herself with her elbows, her face carrying a surprised expression as she watches his unreadable face. He doesn't meet her eyes; instead he hooks her legs over his arms, pulls her closer to the edge of the car and sets the pace. Rough and hard. Just like she likes it… usually.

"Oh God," Regina groans over the slapping noises of their movements. It's needy, it's desperate and it's rough. Her hands move to squeeze her breasts as she closes her eyes in pure bliss, enjoying how he pushes back home every time. While it's not the perfect angle, it feels incredibly good, which she expressed through little groans and gasps.

Her body is flushed hot, little spots of perspiration gather on her skin, making her back slip a little over the metal of the hood every time Robin pushes into her just before he pulls her back toward him. She wants more, moves one hand down to rub her clit, but he catches her wrist with his fingers, giving her a clear 'no'.

Regina bites her cheek. She isn't used to being dominated by her partner and when Robin pulls out, lets her legs drop down and roughly flips her onto her stomach, she makes a noise of protest. He slips back inside without a warning; one strong hand is pressing her shoulders down onto the slightly slippery hood. The change of angle is welcomed even though the position is awkward for her. She can't really lift her head, can't support herself with her arms because he keeps pressing her down.

The moment he slaps her butt with his other hand, she lets out a surprised shriek. "Robin!"

He's not listening though, all she hears is his hard breaths and all of a sudden she doesn't feel as comfortable anymore, no. Robin slaps her again; this time even harder and well, she doesn't mind a little kinky slapping here and there, but this is… this doesn't feel right. She feels rather trapped, the way she is pressed against the hood, unable to move. It brings back memories, old feelings she thought long forgotten, which only ever come back in nightmares.

"Robin." Nothing. "Robin?" Slap! This time she yelps painfully. "Robin stop. You're hurting me. Please!"

The thief stops and pulls out. The moment he lets go of her she pushes herself off the hood and turns around, finding him staring at her with an expression of confusion and guilt. His hand grips his hair and he stumbles two steps backward, shaking his head.

"Fuck, Regina… I… I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." His answer is sincere, she can tell. She wonders why he's acting so strange all of a sudden, but she doesn't. To be honest, she's gladder about the fact he stopped when she asked him to; she takes a few steps closer, her hands reaching out for him. He flinches when her hands touch him and lord, what happened?

"It's okay… You… got a bit carried away?" With a soft smile, the mayor takes his hand, kissing every one of his knuckles, before she cups her cheek with it. Wordlessly, he draws her into his embrace, lifting her head with his chin before pressing a soft kiss against it.

"Maybe we should move this somewhere else," Regina whispers against his lips before she kisses him again, this time a bit more needy. She's sure he got carried away, didn't intend to hurt her. No, Robin is gentle and the way he's holding her now, as if she's almost fragile, proves it.

"Take me to bed, Robin."

Robin lifts her up, whispers another apology against her lips and she answers by wrapping her legs around him tightly, while her arms lock around his neck. She doesn't know how long this will last, them, who knows what the sun will bring tomorrow. So she decides to take the little spark of happiness and fulfillment that got offered to her tonight since she doesn't know how long it will last.

Xxxxx

Regina feels warm. Warm and comfortable, the soft sheets half wrapped around her, half tangled in her limbs. It's been awhile since she slept like this - no nightmares, no jerking away at night thinking Henry has made a sound. Her body feels heavy, sated, and simply perfect. Last night has been… well, amazing doesn't quite sum it up. How often did the thief make her come…? Three times, four times? It doesn't matter. She is happy, yes; this must be what pure happiness feels like. This is just as good when Henry called her "Mama" for the first time. All because of him, all because of Robin.

A smile spreads over her lips as she thinks of him, his wooden scent mixed with oil and something so male, so carnal, it has her insides tingling again. He has been rough and gentle, demanding and giving, just… everything at the same time. Last night he made her feel worthy, feel appreciated, maybe even loved. Is that what it feels like? She never wanted the night to end, remembers how she fell asleep in his arms, wishes she could stay here forever, with him, ignore the outside, the curse, work, and just… be.

Is he awake? What time is it anyway? Would they talk about what happened? Only when Regina hears the rustling of sheets beside her, she bites her lower lip and the smile turns into a grin.

A grin, which quickly vanishes the moment she feels something cold and sharp pressed against her throat. Panic overcomes her like a wave and she grips the sheets tight around her body the moment she opens her eyes, only to get lost in ice cold blue. The mischievous glint from yesterday is gone; instead she is staring into murderous coldness. It's over, this is the end. The cold blade of a sharp knife is pressed against her throat and Robin doesn't look like he is going to be merciful.

He knows, she doesn't know how, but he knows, she can see it in his eyes. The hatred, the disdain, the anger, the pain. Regina swallows, hard, can feel how the movement makes the blade cut slightly into her skin, a stinging pain. It's only then that she lets her eyes wander down and notices the pitch black tattoo on his arm.

"Good morning, your Majesty," Robin whispers threateningly. Of course this feeling wouldn't last.

 _Karma,_ Regina thinks, _really is a bitch_.


End file.
